fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Ultimate
} |image= |descr= |developer= GrandTheftAutoHero |publisher= |distributor= |director= |producer= |designer= |artist= |composer= |distributor= |series= Mario Tennis |predecessor= Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash |successor= |released= July 21, 2020 July 21, 2020 July 21, 2020 July 23, 2020 |genre= Tennis, Sports |modes= |ratings= - E for Everyone |platforms= Nintendo Switch |media= Nintendo Switch Nintendo Switch Cartridge Digital Download |storage= |minimum requirement= }} Mario Tennis Ultimate is a multiplayer tennis game in the Mario Tennis series, developed by GrandTheftAutoHero and published by Nintendo and Camelot Software Planning, for the Nintendo Switch, as the fifth home console installment of the Mario Tennis series. The game was also released as part of the Year of Waluigi, celebrating Waluigi's twentieth anniversary ever since his debut in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Gameplay The gameplay features usual and traditional elements from the previous installments of the Mario Tennis series. In order to win, the player has to score points by hitting the ball to the other side of the court and make the oponnenment miss the ball, and the player also has to avoid himself to miss the ball, and winning can earn you set, game and match points by earning 60 points in the game, the player can customize the sets and games before playing a match. Since the game is made on the Nintendo Switch, the buttons on the Joy-Con or the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller can be used to play the game, you also can play with another person instead of a CPU and the other person plays with the other Joy-Con, you can play with one Joy-Con in single player. Game Modes Match The match can be played in up to four players, you can choose the characters you want to play as and characters you want to battle with, and you also can choose the amount of sets and games and choose a court. You can play in multiplayer by working together to win from the CPUs or challenge each other. Tournament The player has to participate into random and different matches againts different CPU in order to win the trophy of the cup. Everytime the higher cup level the matches would be harder, at the final match if you win, you will win a trophy. 'Easy Cups' * Mushroom Cup * Fire Flower Cup * Star Cup * Ice Flower Cup 'Average Cups' * Shell Cup * Banana Cup * Penguin Cup * Lightning Cup 'Difficult Cups' * 1-Up Cup * Red Shell Cup * Leaf Cup * Crown Cup Online Match The match that can be played by connecting to the internet and having the online subscription of the Nintendo Switch. You can play with a random person also playing online competing with other 2 random persons playing online, an Nintendo Network is also required. Playable Characters This list consists character that are playable in the game and can be used to battle to or play as. Opening The game's opening begins with Mario and Luigi entering the court, people are cheering for Mario and Luigi, the other participants are sitting down and watch the match, and clapping for him, then their opponenments, Wario and Waluigi also shows up in the court, everyone claps for them, even Mario and Luigi's Friends. And then the match begins, Mario is gonna serve the ball, and then the Mario Bros. is about to win, Luigi is serving, but the wind let's the ball go to Luma, everybody is shocked, then Waluigi jumps in slow motion and hits the tennis ball to save Luma, then Luma hugs Waluigi, Rosalina is very proud and Luma thanks Waluigi and calls him "papa" , Waluigi and Rosalina both repeat saying "papa?" and then blush to each other, Donkey Kong and his friends also come over to see the match, and then Mario decided for them to participate, then Bowser and his strong minions come by and Mario also allows them to join them to play, and then Waluigi goes to the fourth wall and says his popular catchphrase: "Waluigi Time!" and then holds a sign with the logo of The Year of Waluigi. Courts Primary Courts Retro Courts Gallery Mario Tennis Ultimate Logo.png|Logo Mario Tennis Ultimate Boxart.png|Boxart Waluigi_mario_tennis_ultra_smash.png|Waluigi Mario (alt 2) - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png|Mario Bowser (Mario Tennis Ultra Smash).png|Bowser Toad (Mario Tennis Ultra Smash).png|Toad Luigi - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png| Yoshi - Mario Tennis Ultra Smash.png|Yoshi Princess_Daisy_-_Mario_Tennis_Ultra_Smash.png|Daisy Wario_Mario_Tennis_Ultra_Smash.png|Wario Rosalina_(Mario_Tennis_Ultra_Smash).png|Rosalina Trivia * Due to this game is the Mario Tennis series the second series to have courses returned from previous installments, as the first being Mario Kart as Mario Kart DS debutted retro tracks. * There were parts in the game about Waluigi hinting the Year of Waluigi as this game is made on his 20th Anniversary. * Waluigi and Rosalina might share a romantic interest with each other since Luma called Waluigi papa and then Rosalina and Waluigi blushed to each other. Category:The Year Of Waluigi Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Mario Sports Games